russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 celebrates watershed year with ‘Isang Bawat Christmas Party’
December 21, 2014 In what has largely been a year for the aptly named Superstar Network, IBC Board of Directors, executives and employees were in a celebratory mood last Tuesday, December 19, at the company-wide Isang Bawat Christmas Party at Broacast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Graced by the presence of IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC Chairman Jose Avellana, the circus-themed celebration was highlighted by a talent contest involving the network’s several divisions, the raffling of appliances and cash prizes to all talents and regular personnel including two P50,000 cash prizes and even a surprise announcement from Canoy himself before the night was over. Since the appointment of Roa in July 1998 and Avellana in January 2, 2014, the network was able to focus on improving its overall presence in television industy. In 2014, the network focused on further improving its overall presence as it accomplished several firsts since Avellana including the signing of a distribution agreement with Malaysia’s MEASAT Satellite Systems Sdn Bhd that expanded its broadcast reach overseas and the earmarking of at least P500 million for its planned shift to digital TV. The leadership of Jose Avellana (chairman), Boots Anson-Roa (president and CEO) and Lito Ocampo Cruz (executive vice-president) at Channel 13 is showing the big difference. There is energy among the staff and artsts involced with IBC-13. When the new logo, new slogan with the reivival Pinoy Ang Dating used for 1994 to 2001 while will be back, and station ID at the premiere of noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, Canoy said he woke up early in the morning with three notes on his mind. That three notes started the music theme song of IBC with the help of the composer. For the recent surge in the ratings of Channel 13’s viewership than channels 2 and 7 when it begin to its counter-programming strategy. Ms. Boots says IBC-13, is focused on airing sports, game and reality shows, sitcoms, gag shows and political satire, variety shows and heavy dramas while expanded into fantasy, action and adventure. In any case, IBC-13 has a new tag, Kapinoy, because, its drumbeaters say, the revitalized network offers a haven (and lots of jobs) to erstwhile Kapuso (GMA 7) and Kapamilya (ABS-CBN) talents. Ratings-wise, IBC-13 is still a strong No. 3 in viewership continued to make great strides in reaching more living rooms all over the country with its top-rated sports shows, particularly its coverage of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and National Basketball Association (NBA), which were recently ranked by Kantar Media as the most watched sports events in 2014. At the media launch, Boots emphasized that IBC-13 will continue to get in primetime programming by producing dramatic teleseryes, the network will focus on fantasy, action, adventure and romantic comedy series and the like. Survey says IBC-13 emerged No. 3 in overall ranking across the three target markets: All people; males; 13 years old and above; and male and female in the board C (lower economic class) between seven and 29 years old. Still there is a room for improvement on the production of teleseryes made by Channel 13 especially on their special effects, technicalities and even to some of its actors and actresses. Right now, we are a strong No.3, but our goal, of course, is to be No.1 in both news and entertainment, say that the results of the survey. The basketball games with its millions of fans in Metro Manila alone is the single biggest factor why IBC-13 is now joining the primetime TV ratings now and the PBA and NBA games draw the audience. Just like ABS-CBN and GMA who have evening teleseryes, IBC-13 has teleseryes only for their evening timeslot and Express Balita aired at 6:30 p.m. when the title for its evening teleseryes like the other two corporations. The big difference isobserved in terms of the advertisement of IBC-13 compared to ABS-CBN and GMA network. Their teleseryes have a maximum of commercials. In entertainment, the network also showed a marked improvement in Filipino massive viewership with the hit phenomeal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, and Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar. Overseas, IBC International also made headway as it became the second most-watched Filipino channel in the Middle East and North Africa with over 1.2 million viewers. Both Avellana and Roa noted these improvements in the recent trade show that launched IBC-13’s new programs for 2015. Avellana, in particular, said the network intends to make an aggressive push into the digital space next year as it plans to leverage on the capabilities of the 72 million subscriber base of PLDT, the country’s largest telecoms company. “We’re so good. Things are improving. Brick by brick, if we do the right things, if we put our focus on making ourselves more efficient, at the same time, pushing revenue, we’re on the way,” Canoy said. If everything falls into place, Christmas should be even more brighter for the IBC-13 family in 2015. From other TV networks here and abroad and always importing stars and celebrities from other TV networks by creating of its own original conceptualized shows and breed its own home-grown stars. According to a recent fining from Kantar Media's viewership data, IBC-13 account for 50% of its total viewers as driven by its diverse line-up of sports broadcasts like the PBA and NBA games, the popular and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar which are their top rating program.